


She Knows Her Way Around

by DesertLily



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Les Amis de l’ABC, Reflection, just a look at Eponine’s character, what do i even tag this as?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: A glance into the mind of Éponine Thénardier.





	She Knows Her Way Around

There were few things she was certain of. She was certain she was poor. She was certain she was malnourished. She was certain she held only the faintest traces of beauty. She was certain she loved Marius de Pontmercy. She loved him dearly. More than she had anyone before. 

Simply looking at him was enough to make her catch her breath; for her to freeze slightly as she took in the sight of the man before her. Perhaps...perhaps it was obsession at this point. To trail the man as his shadow; to dream of being the woman he loved. The simple thought made her heart yearn for him. Éponine hoped for nothing more in life than to be happy. When she was with Marius...She was happy. She was certain. She was sure that her life had hope. She believed the future wasn’t such a bad place. Yet...She knew they could not be. Why would a student; a man of intelligence and honour go after a gamine; a thief confined to begging on the street. They could not be. Yet...yet that did not stop her dreaming. 

At night, her ideas came to life. They wove together like fabric into the future she could never have. The future where she was his; where he loved her. They walked hand in hand through the streets. Each with love in their eyes. They had each other forever and forever. But dreams were just that...dreams. Unobtainable realities. Fake futures that could never happen. Yet for her...They were enough. One of the only few things that could truly make her smile; make her certain. 

The other was her brother. Gavroche. Gavroche. Gavroche. The boy represented everything good in the world. Always smiling. Always hopeful. His head was filled with dreams of a bright future; a free future. Fuelled by the silly schoolboys that called themselves Les Amis de L’ABC. Gavroche adored them and idolised them. She’d seen him there. Sneaking into their meeting at at the Café Musain. It was there she always knew he would be safe. Éponine may not have followed their beliefs of revolution but she knew their hearts to be true. They looked after her brother; kept him safe and truly? That was all she wanted. Her brother meant more to her than anyone - even Marius. She would do anything to keep him alive. To keep him okay. He was everything she wasn’t. He was pure. He was innocent. 

Éponine had lost her innocence long ago. She’d been hardened and broken; changed by the life of crime her father had dragged her into. She wasn’t a sweet girl anymore. She was anyone of importance anymore. She was Marius’s shadow. Gavroche’s sister. The girl who watched the Revolutionaries. The girl who would die for a man who would never love her. 

She was a distant memory; destined to be forgotten. 

She was ‘Ponine. And she knew her way around.


End file.
